


Kuroken angst (i'm lazy srrryyy)

by Izukus_Thot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, Haikyuu - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Bokuto - Freeform, Mentions of akaashi - Freeform, Pain, Sad Ending, Suicide, haikyuu anime boys, idk how to tag, mentions of Tsukishima, mentions of hinata - Freeform, sad kuroken, very hard to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izukus_Thot/pseuds/Izukus_Thot
Summary: So this is a oneshot I just wrote out today and people were telling me to post it on here! I really hope you guys like this and let me know if you want more angst written by me!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Kuroken angst (i'm lazy srrryyy)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a oneshot I just wrote out today and people were telling me to post it on here! I really hope you guys like this and let me know if you want more angst written by me!

"Kenma why won't you let me help you? All I want to do is help you. I help you because can't help myself Kenma please just step down off the railing. It's going to be ok please Kenma. Just step off the railing. Come to me please. We can make it through this. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Please Kenma just come back to me. We can go play video games and I will cuddle you all night. Just- Just please step down. It's cold out here come on let's go back inside come on kitten." he says. 

Kuroo walks closer and closer to Kenma. His legs are shaking, while the wind blows Kenma's hair making it look like waves. 

"Kenma it's going to be alright please just come back to me. Our story doesn't have to end like this. I love you so much please just...Just don't do it. Come back to me. You can tell me what's wrong please. Kenma I'm begging you do not jump off!" he pleads. 

Kuroo's heart is breaking. He never would have thought it would end like this. Kenma is his one and only. He can't let him go not yet. He needs more time with him. More time and kisses and cuddles. 

"Kenma please!" he begs.

"Thank you for always being there for me. Right beside me through it all. But I'm losing this battle. I'm surrendering." Kenma says. 

"Kenma please we can make it through this. We are strong! We are meant to be together Kenma please! You don't understand Kenma. My life will fall apart without you."

"Your life is perfect. You don't need me."

"Kenma my life is no where near perfect. I could tell you how many scars I have that will never go away. My heart is fucking damaged. Please- don't damage it more. I can't keep pushing if you leave me alone like this."

"I was in pain. And none of you noticed. Not Bokuto...Not Akaashi...Not Tsukishima...Not even Hinata. No one noticed now much I was hurting."

"Kenma I'm here now please! I'm so sorry...I should have paid more attention. I hate myself...I fucking hate myself! Please Kenma you make my life so much better. I haven't had enough time with you! My entire life and I still want to spend the rest of it with you. Please Kenma I will do anything just stay with me!"

"I can't fight it anymore. The voices in my head that tell me I'm not enough...I just..I'm too weak."

"You aren't weak Kenma...You are the strongest person I know. Please don't go. Please Kenma...Please my heart it- It can't take you leaving too. How do you expect me to live with this? Knowing that I'm the reason you are jumping over the edge. The reason you want to go is because I was not good enough. How do I live with myself after knowing that I'm too hard to love. I can't Kenma. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please...Don't fucking leave."

"Sometimes you can't help everyone Kuroo. Sometimes you aren't enough."

Kuroo dropped to the ground. He couldn't breathe. His guilt was swallowing him up knowing that he was not good enough for Kenma. Knowing that nothing he could say was ever going to make up for his mistakes.

"You know nothing about being sad. I don't want this life anymore. It's filled with pain. I love you...But not enough to stay with you."

"Don't worry Kuroo. One day you'll be someone's first choice."

"You helped me realize life wasn't worth it. So thank you."

"Kenma I don't want to be anyone else's choice. I want you..I love you... Please just- Life is worth it Kenma. Please- Why can't i be your first choice? i would give everything for you. You don't understand...I would feel the pain of dying over and over again just so you could smile. Don't you understand? This is fucking sadness Kenma. You're telling me I'm the reason for this. What do you want me to do?"

"Just let me go. And forget about all of the years we have spent together. They were a waste of your time."

"Kenma I can't forget it...I can't forget it...Your name is literally engraved in my mind. You are all I can think about. Please Kenma...Don't act like you didn't even enjoy one second of it."

"What do you want me to do then? Act like I still love you? Not after I chased you for attention which you never gave. Not after you treated me like shit. Not after you pretended my text messages didn't pop up. You left me to cry. You left me to be sad."

"You're not worth the pain Kuroo."

"Kenma I never meant to hurt you please this was never what I wanted. I just though...That if I left you alone you would be happier."

"Really? Happier? Remember that voicemail I sent you. That was the day after I realized my family stopped loving me. I said "Kuroo...You are all I have. Please...Protect me from this darkness." You didn't even answer. You know...It's probably sitting there unread still."

"Kenma I listened to it. Every last second of it. I just- I had no idea what to say."

"Oh yea- nothing to say? Wow...So you only care about me when I'm standing on the edge of a building then?" 

"NO Kenma! I'm sorry- I just- I'm so fucked up. I- I can't Kenma please... Please just step off. I don't know what to do anymore. My entire world is spinning. It's crumbling without you"

"I don't want to go back to you. You make my world miserable."

"Kenma please that's not true..."

"It is. It's the truest thing I have ever fucking said."

"Please Kenma...I know you...I know you care at least little bit right? Just- Let me hug you one last time."

"What so you can pretend to love me? Go away. That way I can die easier."

"You deserve so much better Kenma..I know you do. Please that person is still waiting for you. Just- if you won't come back to me...Come back for them"

"I don't think I will even be able to love again."

"You will be able to Kenma. I will leave-"

"I will go away from you. I will move to an entire different state just so you can be happy."

"Life told me to take a break from you. Because I was in pain. But turns out I need to take a break from life as well."

"You'll be happy when I'm dead."

"Go be someone else's problem."

"Goodbye Kuroo. Thanks for the pain."

Kenma jumps off the edge, wind flowing through his clothes. Tears flowing out of his eyes rapidly. He never knew what it was like to be loved. He died, expecting no one to miss him. He did truly want Kuroo to forget about him. 

Kenma spreads out his arms and legs, cold shivers being sent down his spine. As the impact of the concrete kills him within seconds.


End file.
